Golf is both a physical and psychological endeavor. Many attempts have been made in designing a putter that minimize visual errors that plague putting by the golfer and improve player confidence in this aspect of golfing. Improved visual and faster acquisition of proper sighting and alignment of the putter have been elusive goals of these attempts.
Visual distraction, which arises from the physical appearance of the putter head, affects the accuracy of the stroke during the act of putting. Efforts to minimize this source of distraction on such factors as shape and/or texture and/or color or color pattern of the top surface of the putter head itself in order to highlight the alignment aid or indicia on the putter head. One solution was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,931 (Jazdzyk). This solution involved providing the upper surface of putter head with a camouflaging texture simulating the color and texture of grass covering the putting green. Jazdzyk's camouflaging pattern on the putter head according to Jazdzyk, rendered “the shape of the club head in some degree indistinguishable from the green as observed by a putting golfer and because of the camouflaging effect of the upper surface contrasting and readily observable indicia on the club head is more effective for addressing a golf ball and squaring the putter head with the intended line of putt and stroking of the club head for putting the ball along the intended line on the green.” More recent attempts at using color pattern or camouflaging pattern the putter head may be found in the disclosures of GB 2335149A and U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,030.